Innocent Kiss
by animeangel665
Summary: Kio has alot to teach Yayoi. KioxYayoi Oneshot


Kio wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten to this point. He vaguely remembered how they'd talked while Ritsuka and Soubi would stare into each others eyes. During those times he learned that Yayoi hated Ritsuka. At first, when he learned the boy was in love with Yuiko, he supported the relationship. In fact he would sometimes stay up late at night and think of new plans they could use to get Yuiko to like Yayoi. But somewhere along the way the plans dwindled down and the topic of their conversations became love.

Yayoi had endless questions to ask Kio on how it felt to love someone and what you should do if you wanted to tell someone you loved them. Kio realized then that the boy was much more innocent then he seemed.

Their world shattered though when Yayoi asked what a kiss felt like and Kio decided to show it using a...physical approach. It started innocent enough with a small peck on the cheek. But then Yayoi complained how that taught him nothing and that he wanted a kiss on the lips. Kio eventually gave in to the boys pout and kissed him softly on the lips.

One taste of the boy wasn't enough though. All rational thought was thrown out the window when the boy gave a soft moan. When his mind finally caught up with his body, Yayoi was pressed into a wall as Kio was sucking on his neck. Noticing that Yayoi wasn't trying to get away, but rather leaning in for more, Kio brought the boy to his house.

They didn't go farther than kissing the first night, simply because that's not how Kio was. The second and third night were almost the same except for the fact that shirts had somehow gone missing. It was hard for Kio to restrain himself from taking the boy right then and there those first few nights. He had to remind himself that Yayoi was a twelve year old boy and if he lost his ears at his age Kio would most definitely go to jail.

As the months went by Kio realized he was falling for the boy. Hard. And he wasn't sure if the boy could catch him. But all those months led up to now. Yayoi's thirteenth birthday. He'd taken the boy home after the celebration his friends had for him. Yuiko had talked to Yayoi privately for a moment and when they'd come back from wherever they had been Yuiko was a deep red while Yayoi had a permanent smile.

Kio wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point. With Yayoi squirming underneath him, begging him to go faster. Kio hated himself for having no self-restraint. The boy was barely in seventh grade and might be the only one without ears. Not that they could help it now. Yayoi could see the hesitant look in Kio's eyes. The boy sighed and gave a small smile. He sat up and kissed the man on the cheek.

"I want you to do this." Yayoi said. Kio nodded and Yayoi braced himself for the pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yayoi knew he was attracted to Kio the first time they met. Of course, he still believed Yuiko to be his soul mate at that point and didn't want to act on emotions he wasn't sure about. They talked lot when Soubi would break up whatever gathering Yuiko had set up the previous day. The two would think of ideas and plans to get their crushes to like them back and would discuss them the next time they met. After a while Yayoi gave up on Yuiko. He simply got tired of being rejected over and over again and having to watch his heart get ripped to shreds every time he'd barely taped it back together.

He decided to ask Kio what he thought love was. It pained him to see the same heart wrenching look on his face every time he would talk about Soubi. Kio would talk about kissing people and how good it felt when it was with someone you cared about. Yayoi nodded along at first, pretending he knew what the man meant. Finally he got tired of pretending and asked what a kiss actually felt like. Kio became flustered and hurriedly kissed him the cheek. Yayoi huffed and said he didn't learn anything from that.

That's when Kio went crazy.

The next thing Yayoi knew he was underneath Kio as he devoured his lips, squirming with every touch. Against his will he moaned into a kiss and the next thing he knew, Kio was leading the way to his house. The first few times Yayoi went there, he would get antsy when he felt Kio's body press against him. He wanted more of the man, which Kio was more than willing to give, but he always knew when to stop Yayoi when he was going to far.

Yayoi would pout in hopes that Kio would let them go farther, but the man held firm to his decision. A few kisses later Yayoi was out the door and walking home, holding hands with Kio until his apartment building came in sight.

That's how most nights were for a few months until Kio started taking Yayoi out on real dates. Not that they called them dates. It was merely a mutual understanding what their little "outings" really were. Yayoi knew he loved the man, but also knew that he could go to jail if they were caught. That thought scared him and he was always cautious when they were out in public.

Yayoi hadn't expected anything for his birthday and was surprised when Kio led him to a party Yuiko had set up. As the party went on Yuiko asked if they could talk alone. The old part of Yayoi kind of hoped that Yuiko was going to declare her love for him. Of course. she didn't. She merely asked if he and Kio were dating. Yayoi nodded and told her that they had "gone home together." Yuiko took the way he hoped she would and for the rest of the evening she was bright red and Yayoi held a victory smile as he got back for all the times she turned him down.

Later, Kio had taken him home and now they were here. Yayoi earless, almost falling asleep with Kio propped on his elbow next to him, smiling at him as he pushed stray hairs out of the boys face. Yayoi wasn't sure how he could go to school Monday without his ears, but he hoped something would work out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yayoi tightened the hood of his sweatshirt as he neared the school building. If he'd been paying any attention he might have noticed other hooded figures walking to school as well.

He quickly took his seat as the students filed in and the bell rang as a signal to start class.

"Honestly, why all the hoods today. It's not that cold outside. Take them off now." the teacher said.

Yayoi thought she was only talking to him and sighed as he removed the hood. He expected shame filled stares glaring at him, but looked up quickly as he heard laughing. He looked around the room and saw that a handful of other boys and girls also didn't have their ears. The most noticeable(to Yayoi anyway) was Ritsuka's earless head as he blushed at the desk. Yayoi smiled. Things always had a way of working out.

------------------------------------

**A Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading**

**I Do ****Not**** own Loveless **

**Just this idea**

**A/N- The end sounded better in my mind. I wasn't sure how to end the story and I didn't want to leave it with what Yayoi was thinking. This is actually the first time I've ever wrote the same story from different viewpoints. I think it's pretty cool. I enjoyed writing this especially Yayoi's point of view. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review if you can. They make my day brighter(which is what I need since it's raining here right now)**


End file.
